


Can I Stay?

by PastaOverlord



Series: Rest Easy [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaOverlord/pseuds/PastaOverlord
Summary: "Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?"Kyle's tired voice rang out as he watched Kenny climb in through his window.Kenny looked over at the boy he had clearly woken. He paused for a moment, deciding that he shouldn't have bothered Kyle this late. He had enough trouble getting a moment's peace as it was. He should go. Kenny swallowed back the words that lodged in his throat.Please just let me stay a little longer.I know you don't understand.I just want to feel safe for a little while.





	Can I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in three years, and never fanfiction for South Park.  
> So basically, I really want to get back into writing, and what better way than using fanfiction as my guinea pig! Please, please feel free to criticize, I really want to improve. In the meantime, I will be writing more K2. See ya!

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Kyle's tired voice rang out as he watched Kenny climb in through his window.

Kenny looked over at the boy he had clearly woken. He paused for a moment, deciding that he shouldn't have bothered Kyle this late. He had enough trouble getting a moment's peace as it was. He should go. Kenny swallowed back the words that lodged in his throat.

 

~~Please just let me stay a little longer.~~

~~I know you don't understand.~~

~~I just want to feel safe for a little while.~~

 

"Sorry, dude," Kenny said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll go. Didn't mean to wake you."

"No, that's not why I-I just, I don't know why you came here." Kyle finished lamely, blinking blearily in the darkness of his room. "Through the window. At three o' clock in the morning."

 

~~I never feel safe at home. I was scared and wanted a place to hide.  
~~

 

"I was bored. Didn't know you were asleep." He paused, glancing back at the window he'd have to exit through. "Sorry about that." He started back towards the window, but Kyle's voice rang out, filling the space in the dark room.

"Wait!" He whispered loudly, not wanting to wake his parents. "I don't mind you staying, Kenny. You know that."

He did. Or he should. This was the fourth time he'd done this, after all. But Kenny couldn't shake the tiny voice in his head that said he was being a burden. That he was a waste of space and air. The voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's.

"You sure, man? I don't have to-"

Kyle cut him off. "You know it's fine. Now come over here, dumbass."

Kyle slid closer to the wall, patting the space beside him on the bed. Kenny slid under the covers obediently, still wearing his ratty jeans. Not like he had extra clothes to wear, anyway. He settled down, lying on his back, just staring up at the ceiling.

With them both being a freshman, he thought it should be weird for them to still sleep in the same bed. He'd once thought it was, actually. But the first night he'd snuck in to get away from his parents, he'd started to lie on the floor and Kyle berated him, telling him it was stupid, and to just  _lay on the fucking bed already._ So he did. Who was he to complain about a soft bed to sleep in? Now, though, he thought nothing of it. It was just a fact of his life.

The sky was blue. He was fifteen years old. And he still slept in the bed with his friend.

He knew deep down he wasn't actually that concerned about sleeping where he did. He knew he was just filling his mind with whatever could stop him from thinking of home. He didn't want to think of how his drunken dad had chased him out of the house for some bullshit reason. He didn't want to think of the yelling and screaming that followed him out the door. ~~Of the glass bottle that followed close behind.~~

"Kenny, stop thinking so loud, you're giving me a headache."

Kenny started, looking over. Kyle was staring over his shoulder at him, blinking tiredly. He always seemed to know when Kenny was overthinking something.

"Sorry, Ky. I'm done. Promise."

Kyle looked skeptical but was too tired to argue. Thank God.

"Get some sleep, dude. Don't stay up all night thinking about bullshit." Concern laced Kyle's voice. Actual concern for Kenny's well-being. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kenny whispered, looking back up at the ceiling as Kyle fell right asleep. He frowned, blocking out the thoughts that intruded his mind.

 

~~He makes me feel safe. Like I can rest easy around him. Like I can trust him.~~

~~Like I could fall in love with him.~~

~~Like I already have.~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh I have a Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/supersecretsouthparkblog


End file.
